


Harry potter and the Group chat

by Qulafii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qulafii/pseuds/Qulafii
Summary: Basically the kids ( and others ) have a group chat





	Harry potter and the Group chat

Harry- I-lived-bitch   
Luna- I told you damnit  
Neville- Angel  
Ron- Hungry 24/7  
Hermione- It's *You're   
Ginny- Try me   
Cho- ChoTheHo  
Fred- Troll  
George- Lennyface  
\--------------------------------

I-lived-bitch: Fuck this school fuck hogwarts fuck Snapplejuice fuck the creatures!@**÷,#,@!(#,'lajfke

I told you damnit: THIS SCHOOL IS A NIGHTMAREEEE 

Angel: Why is my user called Angel   
OwO?

Angel: Also don't... do that to creatures that's wrong;-;

I told you damnit- My poor, poor friend.

Troll: I can get used to this username

Lennyface: So can I 

Lennyface: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Troll: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Try me: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

ChoTheHo: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hungry 24/7: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I told you damnit: ( ͡☉ ͜ʖ ͡☉)

I-lived-bitch: Is anyone going to ask why I said fuck school???

Angel: Oh yeah, why is that Harry? Detention with Professor Shape again?

Try me: professor sHAPE

Angel: Oh no D:

It's *You're: What is happening?

Hungry 24/7: you don't want to know mione

I told you damnit: I second that. Also did anyone notice the vine? :D

ChoTheHo: Vines are dead

Try me kicked out ChoTheHo from the group chat

I told you damnit: :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is fanfic is also on wattpad  
> I hate this with a passion


End file.
